This invention relates to mounting means for speakers. In particular, the invention is concerned with the provision of efficient and economical means for supporting speakers on ceilings or walls.
In the construction of certain types of buildings, for example, those including auditoriums and theaters, it is often necessary to mount a large number of speakers on ceilings and walls. Wherever this occurs, there are obvious opportunities for saving substantial expense in terms of the hardware required for secure mounting, and in terms of the time and labor devoted to the mounting operation. In addition, substantial efficiencies can be achieved where the mounting system for the speakers permits ready access for maintenance and replacement reasons.
Existing mounting means for speakers are characterized by inefficient design. In particular, such mounting means, for example as shown in Grote U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,658, generally include the need for attachment of parts with screw fasteners thereby necessitating awkward and time-consuming assembly operations. Similarly, such mounting systems are not readily accessible for maintenance purposes.
Attempts have been made to simplify mounting of speakers, for example as disclosed in Schweizer U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,643. The snap-fit system described in this patent does not, however, provide significant advantages over the use of screw-type fasteners and the like, and also does not totally eliminate the need for such fasteners.
Litner U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,850 deals with a speaker and grille mounting system wherein spring clips are employed. These clips are, however, used in conjunction with threaded fasteners and do not serve to solve the problems discussed above. On the other hand, the clip mounting arrangement described in Birkner, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,480 is not suitable for construction projects wherein ceiling and wall mounting of speakers is contemplated.